Love The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket
by coprime
Summary: Pietro's decided he should get to know Evan better through flirting. So how is Daniels going to handle it? It's awkward as all get out, let me tell you. Added Chapter 6. This story is now finished. mm
1. The Beginning of It All

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket  
  
Pairing: Evan/Pietro, Scott/Lance, and references to Pietro/Scott later on  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution does not belong to me. It belongs to Marvel, the WB, and Cartoon Network, I believe. I'm making no money off of this, and it is purely for entertainment. So I ask these big, important companies not to sue me please. I really don't have any money. The title is from the song "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang; I do not own them either.  
  
Summary: Pietro's decided he should start flirting with Evan. So how's Daniels going to handle it? It's awkward as all get out between these two, let me tell you.  
  
Warnings: Male/male romantic relationship. Can't deal? Leave. And liberal swearing because, really. They're teenagers here. What teen *doesn't* swear?  
  
Notes: This is a six-chaptered story. Barring my untimely death, there should be a new chapter up every day because I have finished this story. The story takes place sometime during Season 2 when Tabitha is with the Brotherhood. And as for Evan's ability to do something that requires book smarts, I cite "Middleverse" because he and Kitty were intelligently looking over Forge's ray gun and figuring out how it works.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping that you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~  
~Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All~  
  
Pietro sighed as he waited for the school computer to catch up to him. Stupid word processor didn't have enough room in its memory to keep up with his typing, even when he did hen-peck the keys. So now he had to wait and see where his words had gotten cut off before he could continue.  
  
He was *trying* to write a paper for English, due the next day. Except he spent more time waiting than writing.  
  
When he was forced to pause for a fifth time, Pietro got frustrated. Computers were supposed to be *fast*, not as fast as him of course but then nothing was really as fast as him. Pietro smacked the side of the tower. And Word closed itself.  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
Because of course Pietro hadn't saved his work. There were times the damn thing took five whole minutes to save. No way was he that patient.  
  
Pietro looked up at the wall as he gathered the will to begin typing again, this time saving along the way. A little sign taped there caught his attention.  
  
It read: "Computer trouble? Come ask our student-staffed desk for help. Located in the library." And in smaller print: "Run by the Bayville High Computer Club."  
  
Pietro vaguely remembered a car wash held in honor of raising money for the group. Lance had gone with the hope that Scott would be there getting his convertible washed. It had sounded like something Scott would do-- supporting a school club. And Lance had been right.  
  
Pietro snickered as he remembered Boom Boom's complaints about being made to sit on "the wet spot" in the Jeep. It really had been water, but she didn't need to know that. Maybe there was a chance someone at the help desk would be able to retrieve his essay. Since he was already in the library, Pietro looked around for the computer nerd desk.  
  
There, off in a corner. There was a door with a sign proclaiming "Computer Assistance" above it. Pietro began to walk over. He made slow progress in his own opinion, but anyone who might have been watching would have said he'd been in a hurry. The only person to see him was the crotchety librarian and she was busy reading, but still. He didn't *want* to risk being found out as a mutant.  
  
After all, the punishment for taking such risks was the odious task of having to force Todd to bathe and then clean up after him.  
  
And would you look at that, Pietro had made it across the room and was in front of the door to geekdom. The kid behind the door probably had thick glasses, acne up the wazoo, and absolutely no sense of fashion at all. Pietro prepared himself for the sacrifice of having to deal with such a person as he pushed open the door.  
  
And very nearly yelled, "What the hell?" when he saw Evan Daniels, archrival and secret fantasy, sitting behind the desk with a textbook open. Evan had glanced up from his reading when he'd heard the door open.  
  
"What do you want, Pietro?" he asked.  
  
Pietro quickly shut his mouth. Wasn't attractive. Evan must be filling in while the actual techie went to the bathroom or something. Because Evan had never shown an interest in computers while at PS 104.  
  
"Where's the person who's supposed to be here?" Pietro asked. He certainly wasn't enjoying showing Evan his incompetence.  
  
Evan spread his arms wide. "That's me." Bringing them back in, he smiled. "How can I help you?"  
  
Pietro couldn't help himself. He honestly couldn't. He had to give into his first instinct, the one he'd had when he'd first walked in, never mind that it underscored his entire assured image. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Not failing my computer class. So, seeing as *you* don't have a reason to be here-- unlike me-- I'll go back to studying." Evan began reading his text once more.  
  
Pietro could have kicked himself. Evan wouldn't help him unless he explained the problem, and there was no way he was doing that. No way at all. It was... degrading. Bad enough that he'd entered this place, but to admit that he wasn't omniscient-- to *Daniels* of all people? Never.  
  
On the other hand, the essay would write itself-- so to speak-- if he could get it back. All it needed was a nice and tidy conclusion. And he wouldn't have to deal with the abysmally slow things Bayville High called computers anymore.  
  
Damn, debate time. Getting this essay done and over with was so appealing. And he could go running after if he did. And Evan had been surprisingly non-hostile. And....  
  
Gee. Seemed like there were more pros than cons. Decision made then.  
  
He just needed to swallow his pride. In his own style, of course. He could also take advantage of the situation as an excuse to be closer to Evan. Pietro leaned against the edge of the desk, crowding into Evan's personal space.  
  
"Actually, I do have a reason to be here. The school's computer does not recognize my superiority."  
  
Evan groaned as he closed his book. Pietro thought that maybe Evan wasn't actually supposed to be behind the desk. And if so, he could force Evan to eat his words. Almost like a competition.... Or better yet, a challenge.  
  
Pietro smirked as he followed Evan out of the tiny help room. And if following meant getting to stare at Evan's cute ass, then so be it. Wasn't a great hardship.  
  
"So," Evan asked when they reached the computers, "which one were you working on?"  
  
"The bright, glowing monitor amidst all the dark ones." Smugness had its place, and its place was now. If Evan was *that* dim, then he definitely wasn't going to be able to get the essay back. The missing essay was a small price to pay for the joy of interacting with Evan. And they weren't even on the battlefield-- just two students. It was a novel situation.  
  
Evan sat in the indicated chair and faced the monitor. The blue glow from the screen really wasn't flattering for Evan's coloring.  
  
"What's the problem?" Evan asked.  
  
"I was typing something for English, and the program closed. I want my essay back." Pietro sat on the tabletop next to the mouse. If luck was with him, Evan would be forced to brush his hand against Pietro's thigh while failing to get the essay back. Plus, Evan's face was just about crotch-level, which led to all kinds of fun thoughts.  
  
"You never *saved* your work?" Evan sounded incredulous. Damn. He'd figured out Pietro's slightly less-than-perfect secret.  
  
Pietro leaned forward, taking on a husky whisper to talk to Evan. "C'mon, Daniels. You know me. Have I ever given you the impression of playing it safe? For anything?"  
  
Evan gulped and trailed his eyes up Pietro's body, stopping at the eyes. "No."  
  
Pietro was delighted; Evan had practically squeaked! If Evan was affected like this by gentle flirting, then what would happen if he turned it up a notch? Ooh, fun. Definitely.  
  
Evan turned resolutely back to the computer screen and began the process of opening Word first by opening the "My Computer" thing and then by opening one window after another. Why he didn't just open it from the start menu, Pietro didn't know. Pietro rested one elbow on top of the monitor.  
  
Word popped up on the screen, and Pietro twisted to see. He maneuvered so that he blocked the screen, and Evan couldn't help but see his lovely, streamlined back and sweetly curved ass. Pietro's shirt, which stretched across his torso but didn't come untucked, further accentuated the fact that-- while he might be skinny-- he was muscular. Oh yes. He looked *good*.  
  
"Goody for you, Evan, but I don't see my essay."  
  
Evan grumped, "Well if you'd *move*, I could--" Pietro saw movement out of the corner of his eye, quickly turned like only he was able, and caught Evan's wrist before Evan could push him out of the way. "--do something...."  
  
"Tsk, you shouldn't touch people without their permission, Daniels."  
  
Evan looked positively transfixed; he kept staring up at Pietro's eyes. Pietro took the opportunity to release Evan's wrist and trail his fingertips along the sensitive flesh of Evan's inner arm and palm. Even after Pietro's touch was gone, Evan was still too lost in the moment to notice that fact.  
  
Pietro leaned back, bracing his arms behind him. Yes, he *did* tend to have that affect on people. After a second or so of being under Evan's admiring gaze, he got bored with the lack of action. He couldn't flirt with Evan if the beautifully dark-skinned boy didn't respond, for God's sake. His right foot started bobbing in the air.  
  
Apparently, the movement was incongruous with whatever mood Evan was in, and the blond snapped out of it. Pietro could practically *see* the wheels turning in Evan's head as he fought to think up a comment that would bring this whole interaction of theirs back to what counted as "normal" for them.  
  
In which case, Evan was out of luck, but still. Pietro was curious as to what Evan would say, so he decided to be generous and give Evan another two seconds to think.  
  
"You're being a hypocrite, then!" Evan said.  
  
Well, would you look at that? He'd only had to wait one second for Evan's comeback. He really had picked a keeper. Even if it wasn't the world's best comeback and left a *wonderful* opening wide for Pietro to use.  
  
"I suppose, then," he said, his customary smirk sliding into place, "that I'd better ask permission." Really, Evan was begging for it. It wasn't Pietro's fault a few comments could get him so flustered now, was it? "So... may I?"  
  
Pietro didn't know quite *how* to interpret the look that flashed across Evan's face before settling there. It could have been... determination, maybe. Or that smugness the X-Geeks got whenever they were winning in battle despite not having yet *won*, which was annoying in so many ways that even he wouldn't have enough time in the world to count them.  
  
But he digressed. Whatever the look meant, it certainly wasn't the sexycuteness Evan had been displaying a few seconds prior. All these thoughts passed through Pietro's mind before Evan opened his mouth to talk.  
  
"Look, *Maximoff*, I don't exactly know what you think you're doing, but stop it." The strange harshness passed from Evan's face, and he looked more resigned than anything else. "Here's your paper."  
  
Pietro blinked in astonishment at how quickly everything had changed around as Evan walked away.  
  
And if *he* thought something had been fast, then it definitely had been fast.  
  
He slid off the tabletop he'd been sitting on and looked at the computer screen. Huh. There was his essay, glowing brightly in front of him; Evan had gotten it back. And all this time he'd doubted. Seeing his paper was enough of a surprise that Pietro thought it warranted a second "huh." So. Huh.  
  
Sitting down, Pietro saw that it wasn't the *entire* essay, but it was most of it. He quickly finished typing while-- yes-- making sure to save along the way and printed. After collecting the paper, Pietro stood in the middle of the room and thought.  
  
~End of Ch. 1~ 


	2. The First Hesitant Steps

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket  
  
Notes: None.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~  
~Chapter 2: The First Hesitant Steps~  
  
To get an idea of how unique it was for Pietro to be standing still, one has to remember Pietro's complete and utter abhorrence towards anything that forced him to slow down or-- even worse-- stop. He drove all his teachers nuts (when he attended class, that is) by his constant fidgeting. For Pietro, it just wasn't *natural* to pause like that.  
  
But he stopped. And thought.  
  
He went over what had just happened with Evan, analyzed every moment, contemplated Evan's intonations, all in an attempt to figure out what had gone wrong. And in the end, he didn't know what Evan had been thinking. He didn't know Evan well enough to say.  
  
Which wasn't the right answer to all his reflecting. He'd gone to school with Evan for nearly all of his school years; they'd grown up in each other's hair even if they'd never actually gotten along. And now they were at Bayville High together, both a little older and (possibly) more mature. Coupled with his crush that had developed not long after the... incident that had landed him with the Brotherhood, he should *know* more about Evan. He certainly obsessed enough.  
  
So... a new challenge, something a little different to try: get to know Evan better. If he played his cards right, he might even get to "know" Evan in the more Biblical sense. And he could start by dropping by the help desk to *thank* Evan for his *gracious* help in retrieving his paper.  
  
Pietro grinned as his normal determination to beat a challenge settled into place. Should be interesting.  
  
He sauntered over to the little room in the corner that had been delegated to the help desk. Taking his time to do things bothered him less when he wasn't feeling impatient. And sauntering showed off his physique quite well, even if the librarian was the only one around to enjoy the show. Hell, she probably needed some excitement (derived from getting to watch him) in her life.  
  
Upon reaching the door, Pietro grasped the knob and ever-so-slowly turned it. He didn't want Evan to have even the slightest warning that someone was entering. He managed to close the door behind himself without any noise as well.  
  
So it was a bit disappointing when he turned around to see Evan reading while nodding his head in time to whatever music he heard coming out of his headphones. It was inconsiderate of Evan to make his efforts wasted like that. Pietro let out a put-upon sigh and plopped his butt on the desk, jerking Daniels out of his reading.  
  
Pietro waited until Evan had removed the headphones to speak. "Hi." A simple, but effective, opening gambit.  
  
Evan just glared at him.  
  
"I thought I'd keep you company until your time here was up."  
  
Evan replaced his headphones and went back to his book, effectively blocking out Pietro. Which wasn't the way this was supposed to go. Evan should be grateful for his company. Of course, Daniels might still be tweeked about their previous encounter. Burn me once, shame on you; burn me twice, shame on me-- or something to that effect.  
  
Pietro slid off the desk and turned to face Evan. A peace offering was in order, he thought. He would sacrifice some of his hard-earned money for the challenge; after all, he could always steal more. He rapped his knuckles on the tabletop and called Evan's name, vying with the music for Evan's attention. It took a full seventeen seconds for Evan to look up at him.  
  
"Would you like a soda?" Pietro asked.  
  
Pietro had to remind himself that patience was a virtue and that not everyone was as fast as him while he watched Daniels remove the headphones. He was beginning to hate the things.  
  
"What was that?" Evan asked.  
  
At least the angry glare was gone. That was something, right? "Would you. Like. A soda."  
  
Evan blinked in surprise. "Sure."  
  
Pietro zipped out of the room, headed for the machines in the cafeteria. It was late enough in the afternoon that students shouldn't be wandering the halls. After getting the cans-- Caffeine Free Coke for him, Orange Crush for Evan-- he zipped on back. Evan hadn't even put his thrice-damned headphones back on yet. With unnecessary flourish, Pietro presented his gift to Evan.  
  
"Thanks, man," Evan said, popping open the soda. "How'd you know this was my favorite?"  
  
"Well--" Pietro took a gleeful swallow of his own soda and saw Evan watching him rather intently. Just to tease, Pietro closed his eyes and tipped his head up so that Evan could watch him swallow. After he opened his eyes, he continued speaking. "--if you're not drinking milk, you're drinking that, so...."  
  
Evan nodded, accepting the answer as is. He never had been one for questioning much.  
  
Ah well. Made it easier for Pietro, since he didn't have to explain his motive just yet.  
  
After a minute of standing in front of the desk and watching Evan enjoy his soda, Pietro couldn't take it anymore. It was *way* too quiet-- time to get chatty. But he didn't want to have some stiff, formal conversation which was what would happen if he continued to stand in front of the desk like a dork. And since there weren't any extra chairs in the room....  
  
Pietro sat in the same spot he had vacated not two minutes prior-- the desktop.  
  
Evan looked at him with something that was-- hopefully-- akin to fond disdain and not simply disdain. "What *is* it with you and refusing to sit in chairs?"  
  
All right, progress; Evan had started the conversation this time. "Do you see any other chairs in this room?"  
  
"Coulda gotten one from the study tables just beyond that door," Evan said, waving one arm towards the only exit from the room and grinning.  
  
Smiling, happy Evan made Pietro's insides melt that much more than angry Evan. And Evan really was too genial of a person to stay upset for any length of time. "What? And deprive you of my presence for those few seconds? That wouldn't be nice."  
  
"You've never been interested in being 'nice' before."  
  
Oh, that hurt. But, Pietro mused, it *was* warranted, since he *hadn't* ever done anything nice for Evan before. Anyways, the important thing was that he was making amends now. "I bought you that soda."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you did." Evan mused over that before continuing on. "Pietro...."  
  
Pietro interpreted that as an invitation to lean over and get up close into Evan's personal space. After all, what sort of person wouldn't want to be near his beauty? Only a crazy person, that's who. And Evan had used his first name, so they weren't enemies anymore. But Evan scooted his chair away, putting distance between them, and Pietro moved back in response.  
  
Things weren't going as swimmingly as he'd thought.  
  
"You can't start acting nice out of the blue and just expect me to accept it. What's your ulterior motive?"  
  
So much for Evan not being one to question things. "I'm not acting," Pietro protested, choosing to ignore Evan's question. Perhaps Evan wouldn't notice his evasion.  
  
Evan looked at Pietro, brows drawn together and suspicion clouding his exquisite features. "You didn't answer me."  
  
So maybe evasion hadn't been the best response; now Evan was even more suspicious, probably thinking that it was all some elaborate ruse designed for humiliation. Time for a prettied-up version of the truth. (Pietro doubted Evan would be pleased to find out that it was all part of a plan to get into his pants, even if there was more to it than just that.)  
  
"No ulterior motive," Pietro said, giving Evan his most sincere look. "I just thought we could give being friends a try rather than enemies." Damn. His sincere look wasn't working; Evan's lips pressed together, and he seemed... angry in general now. Pietro changed tactics and dropped the sincerity, letting his more arrogant self shine through. "We've known each other longer than anyone else in our circle of various acquaintances, and we hardly know each other. That's stupid and ignorant on our part, and I *hate* being ignorant." Pietro paused for a second to brush his hair back into place and collect himself after his impassioned speech. "It's counter to my perfection."  
  
Evan let a tiny smile poke through his anger. "I almost believe that. But--" Evan pointed at the clock on the wall. "--it's five o'clock, so I need to be getting back to the mansion now." Evan stood and began collecting his things.  
  
Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Evan was leaving, and Pietro wasn't any closer to his goal. If anything, he was further away than when he started. Pietro hopped off the desk and grabbed Evan's shoulders, forcing Evan to stop and look at him directly. For a microsecond, Pietro forgot himself. It was a rather heady feeling being able to stare into Evan's dark brown eyes like he was doing.  
  
...Oh yeah. He should be talking. "Wait wait wait wait wait. Don't I even get a chance to prove that I'm *not* lying?" Pietro released Evan and hissed slightly in anticipation of the word he was about to say. Damn, but he didn't like using it. "Please?"  
  
Although that seemed to do the trick since Evan was smiling and nodding whereas, when Pietro had grabbed him, he'd just been incredulous.  
  
"I tell you what, man. I have to be in here tomorrow and all of next week. I'll give you that much time for you to show me that you're being honest."  
  
Pietro nodded once sharply and offered Evan a "Later," along with his most charming grin before running out the room.  
  
~End of Ch. 2~ 


	3. An Awkward Intermission

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket  
  
Notes: Hey! Something other than copious swearing lives up to this story's R rating! Yay? Also, this chapter hints at a backstory that may or may not ever be written. Just so you know.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~  
~Chapter 3: An Awkward Intermission~  
  
Pietro could work with what Evan had given him-- he had six days altogether, seeing as how today was Thursday. Now he needed a strategy. Since Evan was being given time to think things over before their next meeting, he'd probably be wary coming into it. So talking won't be the best thing at first, instead just leading to awkwardness and things Pietro preferred *not* to discuss for the time being.  
  
...They could share a companionable silence while reading. Because Evan had been reading something earlier, so. It was feasible. Pietro idly wondered what class Evan had been reading for before deciding his musing should be incorporated into his plans. The awkward conversation he'd been envisioning would be gone when he and Evan discussed books. And Evan would be feeling comfortable around him again.  
  
Pietro arrived home and checked the driveway for cars. The Jeep was sitting outside, which meant that Scott's convertible was parked inside the garage. Nice to know because he didn't like being surprised when he walked inside.  
  
Pietro entered the house, snagged a bag of chips from the kitchen, and continued into the living room where someone was watching tv. He plopped down in the easy chair he'd reupholstered several weeks ago (It was now *his* chair since all the others were so old and tattered that he refused to sit in them.) and looked over towards the sofa to check who was watching tv. Ah, Lance and Scott. The couch was too short for both of them to stretch out along it comfortably, so they'd had to specially position themselves. Scott sat in the corner with one leg wedged in the crack between the cushions and the back of the sofa while the other rested on the floor, and Lance sat in the vee of Scott's lap with *his* legs perched precariously on the edge of the cushions. They weren't doing anything more serious than cuddling, since-- after all-- the living room was the main room of the household.  
  
Pietro thought the couple looked cute but uncomfortable. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.  
  
Scott was the first one to acknowledge him. "Boom Boom and Todd are out somewhere, I think. Freddy's up in his room though. Enjoy the park, Pietro?"  
  
Park? Oh. Right. Scott remembered how he normally went running after school. Sometimes Pietro awed at how Scott picked up and took into consideration the quirks and preferences of everyone around him. "I didn't go to the park," he said dismissively. "I needed to write a paper, and it took longer than I expected."  
  
Scott nodded and went back to watching Lance watch tv. ...They were sickeningly cute at times. Especially since he didn't yet have Evan. Ooh, idea! He could use his subtle powers of interrogation to drill Scott about Evan and thus be that much closer to winning his challenge. Hey, his powers had worked before.  
  
"So, Scott," Pietro said between chips, "I didn't know Daniels was into computers."  
  
"He's not. He needed another class to fill his schedule and figured that one might at least be useful." Scott realized what had been asked and looked askance at Pietro. "Why?"  
  
Pietro shrugged and tried to sound dismissive. "Oh, no reason. I just saw him at the computer help desk while I was in the library writing my paper earlier."  
  
Judging by Lance's succinct "ha!", he'd failed at being dismissive. Lance continued on. "You've got a reason, all right, and I bet I know what it is."  
  
Pietro groaned inwardly. Damn it, he didn't need to deal with Lance's teasing *now* with Scott nearby. He wanted to keep this hidden from the bespectacled teen. "Drop it, Lance." And now he couldn't get any more information about Evan because of Lance. Fuck, and he'd thought things were going his way today.  
  
"Sure thing." Lance grinned. "*If* you give me the chips."  
  
Lance really could be simple-minded sometimes; satisfy his appetite, and he was satisfied. Pietro tossed the chips over. After snatching them out of the air, Lance leaned back into Scott. He ate a greasy handful tipping his head up to talk to Scott.  
  
"Pietro's got something of a yen for Spyke-boy-- has for as long as he's lived in Bayville-- and I'm guessing he finally decided to do something about it."  
  
Ah! How *dare* Lance! Certain things just shouldn't be shared with certain people (like ex-lovers), and Lance knew it. Pietro ran over, smacked Lance upside the head, and ran back to his seat. Then he decided Lance deserved more than that, so he did it again.  
  
Lance muttered death threats under his breath. Nice to know that the leader of the Brotherhood hadn't completely mellowed. Scott ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's arm while addressing Pietro. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
Pietro glowered at Lance. "Yes."  
  
"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Lance responded.  
  
What. The. Hell. This situation and the one Lance was referring to were completely different. At least Pietro had known how Scott would react when he'd told his then-fuck toy about Lance's jealousy. It wasn't the same at *all*, so it wasn't justifiable payback. And besides, his tattling had resulted in the syrupy couple currently sitting on the couch, which was a good thing. Lance really had no clue about appropriateness.  
  
Pietro crossed his arms in front of his and stuck his nose in the air. "You're mean, is what you are."  
  
Sensing the impending fight, Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Lance. "Actually, Pietro, that's all right. You and Evan would be an... interesting couple. And think about it, Lance-- it'd be much easier for me to sneak out if Evan had my back."  
  
"I guess," Pietro and Lance said simultaneously. Pietro didn't see Scott's insistence in always playing peacemaker. Scott would keep doing his duty until he and Lance gave up though, so he'd learned not to fight it. He guessed it was Scott's X roots showing. Damned annoying at times, really, especially when he was spoiling for a good fight like now. Letting off some of his anxiousness would have been nice.  
  
Oh well. Time to make due with what he had and forget about delicacy in broaching the subject. "Can you give me any dirt about Evan, Summers? Clock's ticking, tick tock tick tock." Pietro snapped his fingers in time to the clock he was imitating.  
  
Scott laughed. "Come on, Pietro, that takes all the fun out of watching this all unfold. Besides, if you're truly serious about Evan, you shouldn't need any 'dirt.'"  
  
"Sure I do. I need to plan my frontal assault against Evan's defenses. And possibly a way to sneak in through the back." Lance snickered. Pietro, knowing how Lance's mind worked, said, "That wasn't necessarily a reference to sex, pervert."  
  
Scott, joining his boyfriend, smirked. "You mean that Evan *doesn't* get you all hot and bothered? Or has it been so long since you've gotten laid that you've forgotten? I might be able to help remind you if it's the latter."  
  
Ew. Even worse than Scott being an X-Freak was Scott giving in to the debauchery. It just didn't jive with his leadership and seriousness. Besides, he doubted that Lance would enjoy having to share his boyfriend for whatever Scott had in mind, even if it was something as innocent (Yeah, right.) as talking about old times. He didn't need Lance avalanching the house down, thank you very much.  
  
"So. Info about Evan only, please."  
  
Scott and Lance continued on in their own conversation.  
  
"Hey! What d'you mean by that?" Lance asked, incised.  
  
"Nothing like what you're thinking," Scott said, comforting Lance. "Just that there's this one book in the Institute library that a lot of the male students like to 'check out,' if you get my drift."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lance grinned wolfishly. "I like that book."  
  
Ew again. Lance was as good as a brother to him. Less thoughts of Lance and sex together was a good thing.  
  
"But it'd probably be missed eventually if you brought it here. I know *I* wouldn't want to return it."  
  
"True. Video?"  
  
No. Nonononononono. Pietro was *not* hearing this.  
  
"We're so great together Pietro couldn't help but learn something, even if all his boasting's true."  
  
He was *not* hearing this, and he was going to change the conversation right *now*. Pietro cleared his throat loudly. Once he had the horny couple's attention again, he repeated (in a voice that invited no defiance), "So. Info about Evan only, please."  
  
Scott put on his thinking face. "Like, what sort of stuff do you want to know?"  
  
Lance butted in before Pietro could say anything-- a rarity by itself. "Maybe you should ask if this 'plan' of yours even has a chance at succeeding. If Daniels is on the straight and narrow, then you're sunk." Lance cackled. "Though there wouldn't be any *physical* sinking of course."  
  
That was, quite possibly, an even worse pun than the rock ones Lance used in battle. No, on second thought, this was definitely worse. Because at least the rock ones didn't involve sex.  
  
Although-- second rarity-- Lance made a point Pietro hadn't thought of yet. Evan might have been uncomfortable with the flirting because he enjoyed it or because it truly made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Much as I loathe to admit it, Lance is right. That's something I hadn't even thought to consider-- the fact that Evan might be one of the rare, few people able to resist me."  
  
"I really shouldn't betray Evan's confidence like this..." Scott trailed off.  
  
"But?" Pietro prodded.  
  
"He told--" Scott began.  
  
"Hold up, wait." Lance interrupted, waving his arms wildly. It was amazing he didn't knock Scott's shades off with all that movement. As it was, Scott had to avoid one near miss. "Scott shouldn't say anything."  
  
God, if Lance had picked now to become noble, it was the wrong time. "Why can't he say anything?" Intel from the inside didn't just drop in one's lap everyday.  
  
"Because then he'll angst about breaking his precious word and won't screw me."  
  
Good of Lance to put his own sex life before others. And, judging by how Scott's hand had delved beneath Lance's shirt and how Lance's neck now obscured Scott's face, Scott liked to put Lance's sex life first too. When Lance arched up, gasping because of what Scott was doing to him, Pietro decided that the couple needed to take the display to the privacy of Lance's bedroom. Fast.  
  
"A-hem!"  
  
Scott released Lance's neck only to have Lance twist and start suckling the crook of Scott's neck, but at least Scott still had the presence of mind to stand and drag Lance up with him.  
  
"Um, sorry, Pietro. We're--" Lance chose that moment to wrap his arms around Scott's waist and press closer. Scott gulped. "--going."  
  
The couple kept the show up on the stairs as well, hands disappearing all sorts of places underneath clothes and mouths latching on to the nearest available skin. Scott did manage to get out a final piece of advice for Pietro while leaning against the banister.  
  
"Evan can be-- ah!-- flighty with his emotions if he, mm, thinks you played him."  
  
With that said, Scott ran the rest of the way up with Lance and vanished from sight.  
  
Damn, now he was horny. Scott still looked hot and arousing when he was flushed and horny and eager for contact-- any contact-- so long as it was skin-to-skin, even if he was off-limits. Too bad; he'd just have to make do on his own, preferably before Lance's earth-shaking tendencies kicked in.  
  
~End Ch. 3~ 


	4. Progress of Sorts

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket.  
  
Notes: Yes, I know Evan's emotions/actions are all over the place. He is a very confused boy.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~  
~Chapter 4: Progress of Sorts~  
  
Ah, Friday. A day full of irresponsibility and slacking, especially for those who didn't give a shit in the first place anyways. Pietro had grabbed a chair from the library as well as a stack of books and was now lounging in the help room waiting for Evan. The bell had rung five minutes ago; Evan was being slow on purpose.  
  
He'd figured out yesterday that since Scott had a confidence of Evan's to betray that it meant that Evan *was* susceptible to his charms. Because no one ever confessed to being straight. That was stupid. Pietro shifted so that his legs were draped over one arm of the chair while he leaned back against the other.  
  
When Evan finally rushed into the room, he didn't spare a glance towards Pietro; he was too busy putting his books down, going out the room, coming immediately back in, grabbing something off the desk, going back out, et cetera. If it weren't for his own mutant abilities, Pietro's head would be spinning from the dizzying display of motion. As it was, the spectacle amused him.  
  
Evan finished up his duties in getting ready to help the technologically incompetent and sat behind the desk. Pietro wondered if the seating choice was because Evan didn't want to get in trouble for sitting on the desk or if it was a deliberate move to separate himself from Pietro.  
  
"It's your show now, Pietro. What do you want to do?" Evan asked defensively.  
  
The desk thing looked to be deliberate now. Dammit. He'd been right about it being wrong to give Evan so much time to think things over. It would've been nice to be wrong in this instance. The burden of being perfect, he supposed.  
  
"I don't know. Talk? You seemed really into that book you were reading yesterday."  
  
Evan leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. He looked kind of... coy sitting like that. "Something must be wrong with my ears. It sounded like you just said there was something you didn't know," Evan purred.  
  
What the...? Had Evan gotten some special discount on giving out mixed signals yesterday? But Pietro could adapt and go with the flow on this, definitely.  
  
"Oh, there aren't many things I don't know." With most of his unlearned knowledge involving Evan and sex. "But for those few things, I'm quite the-- eager student."  
  
"Really? Anything I could help with?"  
  
Now *that* brought some fun ideas to mind, but Pietro thought an answer with subtlety would be best. He still didn't understand why Evan was acting like this.  
  
"Stop hiding behind that desk, and I'll tell you."  
  
Evan stood and made a move to come around when he was stopped by the sound of the door opening. A girl their age, with her long hair braided to the side, bounced in. She looked oddly at Pietro before focusing on Evan.  
  
"The computer I was working on froze, and I want someone else there with me before I do anything else. That way, I'm blameless if it breaks any further."  
  
She smiled toothily. Already Pietro didn't like her. She was too happy and bubbly-- probably up to something. After all, he'd come in just yesterday with a plan to lure Evan into his clutches.  
  
Evan walked around the desk and gentlemanly held the door open for the girl. After they'd gone, it slammed firmly shut.  
  
It clicked in Pietro's brain why her act set off so many alarms. She was planning to seduce Evan as well! Bitch! Evan was *his* to seduce.  
  
Pietro ran out of the room at Quicksilver speed, picked up Evan, ran to a hidden-away hallway that was used by maybe five people whose lockers were there, and set Evan down.  
  
Pietro, in his upset, forgot to slow his speech down so that people other than him could understand it. "I don't believe her nerve. Of all the low down things to do, trying to steal another man's man has got to be on the top of that list. I mean, really! She's got no right to you Evan, no right at all--"  
  
"Whoa, man," Evan cut in. "The only thing I caught in all of that was my name, and I'd like to know what you're saying about me."  
  
Oh, um. Pietro thought fast. Evan wouldn't be pleased if he knew what was really said.  
  
"She was so cheery that it was an obvious act, and I wanted to get you to safety."  
  
Evan smiled. "Thanks for the thought, Pietro." Whew, Evan bought it. "But I doubt she had anything evil planned for me. If you had slowed down a bit when you grabbed me, you would've noticed that her computer really had frozen." Evan laughed. "Sometimes I wonder about you, man."  
  
Evan threw his arm around Pietro's shoulders, and could Pietro really be blamed if he leaned into the embrace? The blond had nice muscles. Strong. Protective.  
  
"Let's get back to where I'm supposed to be, 'kay? Hopefully that girl won't report me for running out on her."  
  
Pietro nodded, and they started back. As they walked, Pietro could almost imagine that'd he'd already won over Evan and that they were an affectionate couple since Evan still had his arm around him. Evan used their contact as a way to guide Pietro along.  
  
They'd just gotten to the corner when the girl from earlier came around it and nearly crashed into them. It was only Pietro's speed that was able to move both him and Daniels out of the way in time. No way would he be seen sprawled across the floor like an undignified buffoon. That was Toad's job.  
  
The girl smiled once more, that wide open smile that showed all her teeth-- even the molars.  
  
"Wow, Evan. I don't know how you managed to miss me; you must be really fast."  
  
Pietro had forgotten about the deviousness of this girl, letting Evan's clinch act as a refuge. But now she was back and trickier than ever. Why, it was only his speed that had kept her from getting a chance to grope Evan. And now flattery? What better way to get to a man than by stroking his ego?  
  
...Okay, there was something *else* she could stroke that might have faster results, but she couldn't do that in school.  
  
Evan slipped his arm off Pietro. "Sorry I had to run out on you like that. He--" Evan jerked a thumb at Pietro. "--wanted a private discussion with me. And he's not all that patient, and you looked like you were doing all right, so...."  
  
"It's cool. I was getting frustrated anyways, so I just rebooted the computer and left."  
  
Pietro cut into the conversation. He wouldn't allow himself to be ignored that easily. "And what are you doing *here* then? No one ever comes down this hallway unless it's to make out." He had her there; now she'd have to admit her plan for Evan.  
  
The girl finally looked at him. "You're standing in front of my locker." The "idiot" at the end of the sentence was clearly implied by her tone of voice.  
  
Evan grabbed Pietro's shirt and started pulling the speedster down the hall and away from the girl. "Since he won't ever say it, I will," he called over his shoulder. "Sorry again. He's a freak, so please don't mind him." As the pair walked, they could just make out the sounds of a lock being turned.  
  
The walk back to the room left plenty of time for Pietro to think about how he could have handled the situation better. For one, just because the girl was creepy beyond belief didn't mean she had some nefarious scheme ready for action in her head. For another, even if she *had* a nefarious scheme, that didn't necessarily make it the same as his. After all, some people were mentally deficient and didn't realize how delectable Evan was. And with the way she kept smiling, something had to have gone wrong in her head.  
  
So okay. Pietro could admit to himself (but no one else) that he was wrong. But his reactions to the girl shouldn't have been rude enough to get Evan upset. Except, looking at how Evan was acting now, they were.  
  
Evan had apparently decided to wait until they were back in the room to talk. He'd released Pietro's shirt and stalked off, obviously expecting Pietro to follow. Pietro did one better than that and ran back to the room.  
  
Damn, damn, and double damn. Things kept seesawing from good to bad to worse. Maybe he could put the talk Evan was obviously itching for off till later. Give them both a chance to cool down, clear their heads, that sort of thing. And he still had that stack of books he'd brought, so he could try and bring about that "companionable silence" he'd planned from the beginning.  
  
Good plan. Pietro sat down, picked up a book and began to read, lingering over the words so as not to finish in a few seconds.  
  
Evan slammed the door when he entered.  
  
"*What* was that about, Pietro? I-- I don't get it. I know you're paranoid, but when'd you become a raving lunatic?"  
  
Pietro kept his eyes trained on the printed words. Better to let Evan blow off steam than to respond. Stupid Daniels didn't understand the first thing about him. Though Evan's use of his first name, despite the blond's anger, sent a little thrill through Pietro. He hadn't caused irreparable damage.  
  
"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I *asked* you a question."  
  
Pietro didn't respond until Evan threw a spike at him, spearing his book. But he still kept the conversation away from what Evan really wanted to yell and scream about.  
  
"That was a library book," he said indignantly.  
  
"I'll pay for its replacement," Evan growled, stepping closer to Pietro. "Just give me a straight answer for once." Evan grabbed the arms of the chair, effectively narrowing Pietro's world down to just Evan standing before him with flared nostrils.  
  
Pietro waved dismissively. "Don't bother about the book. It's a good addition to my delinquent image."  
  
Evan violently pushed himself away and paced. On occasion, he paused long enough to give Pietro a withering glare but then started pacing again immediately. "Can't you do one simple thing, Pietro? I ask for an answer, something that *shouldn't* be difficult, and all you give me is a bullshit roundabout answer! You say you want us to be friends, but you sure as hell aren't acting like it. So before I give this whole experiment up as a bust, tell me the truth."  
  
Pietro opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Evan turned to point an accusing finger at him.  
  
"And not the sugar-coated version you keep feeding me, either!"  
  
The old adage that just when things can't get any worse, they do had just proved itself true. Pietro couldn't tell Evan the truth, but Evan wouldn't settle for anything less. And he somehow knew that Pietro had been twisting his answers before, so he couldn't continue doing so.  
  
In some suicidal corner of his mind, Pietro wanted to give Evan his answer by throwing the blond onto the desk and treating him to the quickest, dirtiest fuck he'd *ever* get the pleasure of experiencing. Strong emotions were a heady aphrodisiac, and Pietro very nearly fell under their spell. Luckily-- or perhaps unluckily-- for Evan, Pietro possessed a great deal of willpower.  
  
"You couldn't *handle* the truth," Pietro teased.  
  
Evan sat on the desk, unconsciously mimicking Pietro's pose from yesterday. "Try me."  
  
Evan had called his bluff. And, just like that, the mood of the room shifted away from potent sexual tension to something quite a bit more awkward. "Yes, well-- It's like this you see...."  
  
Evan let out a whooping laugh. "I don't believe it. Pietro Maximoff, biggest mouth in existence, lost for words."  
  
Pietro crossed his arms. "You don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Because this is so amusing, I'll tell you what. We can read for what's left of the afternoon-- I'm assuming that's what you intended to do with all those books-- and you can give me an answer on Monday."  
  
Evan could be truly benevolent sometimes, which Pietro alternately loved and hated depending on the circumstances. Today he loved it.  
  
"That way you can stew all weekend long over the right words."  
  
Only Evan wasn't being benevolent today; he was being a sick sadist for making Pietro wait rather than just getting it over with, the latter being much more Pietro's style. And Evan knew it.  
  
"And don't forget that it's got to be the truth-- the *real* truth."  
  
Pietro bobbed his head. "Sounds good." Ugh, he sounded nervous to his own ears despite the reprieve. Disgusting.  
  
Evan heaved his book bag to the top of the desk and began his homework. Pietro didn't plan on doing his anyways, so he grabbed another book and started reading. It almost passed for companionable silence.  
  
~End Ch. 4~ 


	5. The End at Last

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket  
  
Notes: I know that this chapter has "end" in the title, but there's a mini-chapter still to come. So it's not really the end yet.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~  
~Chapter 5: The End at Last~  
  
Mondays, as a general rule, sucked for Pietro. Sure, they provided something different than the tedium of nothingness that was his weekend activity. Aside from general chores around the house, such as cleaning (Good God, could that place ever get filthy fast. And he seemed to be the only one who cared.) and "acquiring" groceries for the coming week, he never had anything else that needed doing. Not even missions from their supposed leaders anymore. So school always seemed different and exciting by the time Sunday morning rolled around.  
  
Of course the problem with Mondays, then, was that Pietro remembered how utterly dull and mind-numbing school could be fifteen minutes into first period. 8:35, and he wanted *out* when he still had five more days to suffer through, assuming he didn't skip.  
  
This Monday was a bit different. Yes, he still wanted it over but not in order to go running. ...Okay, he wanted to run too. But before the running he'd get to give Evan his answer. He was practically vibrating with anticipation.  
  
He'd thought quite a lot over the weekend about what he was going to tell Evan, even going so far as to ask Scott for advice. Scott had told Pietro to tell the truth and didn't give him any help whatsoever beyond that. When Pietro had remarked that he should have expected such a do-good, no-help answer from the leader of the Geek Squad, Scott had laughed and told him that yeah, he should have.  
  
But the more Pietro had thought, the more he believed that Scott was right. For once. He *should* tell Evan the truth and see what, exactly, the blond's reaction was. It would be the make-or-break point in his mission. And if it was the make side of the make-or-break point? Oh, sweet heaven.  
  
There was also the small matter of Evan not swallowing any of his deceits this time around to take into consideration. And Pietro figured that Scott lived with Evan-- while he did not-- so perhaps Scott was giving advice that didn't just conform to his picky moral code but also took Evan and Evan's possible reactions into consideration.  
  
All in all, Pietro felt confident. Even more so than his typical belief in his own perfection.  
  
By the time seventh period had rolled around, Pietro honestly didn't know why he'd stuck around the school for as long as he had. Oh wait. Yes he did. His mutant powers left him with a distorted sense of time so that he never really knew how much had passed since last looking at a clock. And because he hadn't yet found a watch streamlined and gorgeous enough to get the honor of encircling his wrist, he was stuck inside boring classrooms all day. He wanted to be right on time for Evan, and the best way to do that was to stay in school.  
  
Unless, of course, he took Evan with him when he ditched. Then they'd be able to talk without fear of being interrupted by another psychotic girl. And if Evan felt a compulsion to finish out his sentence behind the desk, well then. They could go back easily enough.  
  
Oh yeah. Skipping definitely sounded better than having to listen to Mrs. Edwards drone for another forty-eight minutes. Dull, dull, dull, dull, and-- wow-- still dull. Should he skip like a normal student and ask for the bathroom pass? Or should he just do his now-you-see-me-now-you-don't routine. The second would definitely be quicker, though it would also mean a bigger chance of someone figuring out about mutants.  
  
Mrs. Edwards said, "Now in 1814, America...."  
  
Screw the greater risk; he needed to be gone *now*, not a minute from now.  
  
Quicker than the normal human eye could see, he shouldered his backpack, looked into classrooms until he found Evan in study hall, picked up Evan, and left the school. Once beyond school grounds Pietro slowed down just enough so that Evan could get adjusted to being carried but not enough for him to be able to keep up with Pietro if put down.  
  
Evan hooked one arm around Pietro's neck to secure himself while Pietro ran. Evan kept his other arm near his abdomen, cradling the book bag that Pietro had oh-so-considerately remembered to grab before leaving. It only took six seconds for them to reach the park, but Pietro reveled in those six seconds. Because Evan had clung to him during those seconds. In fear of his own safety, yes, but Pietro wasn't too picky about the why. It was the experience that counted.  
  
Pietro picked a spot away from the red-headed girl and small child he'd seen while entering to stop. He didn't want *any* interruptions whatsoever.  
  
Evan leaned over and gasped in air once Pietro finally put him down on solid ground. "Man," he wheezed. "Is this what it's like to be you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Evan was acting weird. "What's up with you?"  
  
Evan stopped his desperate intakes of air but still breathed deeply. "Normal humans are *not* meant to travel that fast. So, where are we?"  
  
"The park."  
  
"But--"  
  
"On the other side of town."  
  
"Oh." Evan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So what are we doing here?"  
  
Damn. He'd forgotten to consider that Evan wouldn't appreciate him deciding to make the decision for both of them to skip. But. He'd sworn to himself he'd tell the truth, no matter how much he hated it. And he planned to inject a touch of humility into his various explanations because Evan probably wanted him to feel contrite about manipulating his previous answers.  
  
"I couldn't wait until the end of school to talk to you. I figured we could talk here and then go back in time for you to do your computer help thing."  
  
Evan relaxed a bit and smiled. "Heh. I should have figured as much." The blond sat down and made a motion for Pietro to do the same. "Sit. We may as well get comfy and enjoy the sun while we're here."  
  
Pietro did so. This wasn't going so badly. Evan wasn't upset at all. Of course, he'd skipped back at PS 104 more than once, but Pietro thought that the X-Geeks would have gotten him to ditch the habit instead of school. Evan and Pietro amicably faced off, both waiting for the other to start speaking. Pietro cracked first.  
  
"Here's the deal with everything. What I said about wanted to be friends was true, as far as it goes. But since I found out you like guys, I hoped that you and I could also be like boyfriend and boyfriend, so I was working toward that goal while also working on the 'friends' thing. And as for that girl, I assumed that because I had come in the day before with a plan to seduce you that she wanted the same. And I wasn't about to let her snatch you away from me. So I know I overreacted, but can you at least see *why* I overreacted?" Pietro rushed through his speech in one breath. Hopefully Evan understood all of that so he wouldn't have to go through the torture of repeating himself slowly.  
  
"Okay," Evan said slowly. "I wasn't expecting all of that. But thank you for being honest finally?"  
  
Pietro smiled. "Didn't think I'd be able to manage your challenge? You should know better than that by now."  
  
Evan shook his head. "No, just that-- Hold up. What do you mean 'since you found out I like guys'?"  
  
Pietro waved dismissively. "Oh, I asked Summers."  
  
...Shit. Evan didn't know about Scott and Lance and therefore didn't know how Pietro would have gotten a chance to question Summers.  
  
"But Scott swore he didn't say anything!"  
  
Pietro had expected Evan to jump down his throat for kidnapping Scott or some other such nonsense-- not condemn Scott. "He didn't. I deduced the truth from his non-answers. I'm just *that* smart. Anyways, aren't you curious about how I was able to ask Summers?"  
  
Evan thought before replying. "No. I figured you asked sometime when Scott was... visiting Lance." Evan's eyes gleamed predatorily. "But there are better things to do than talk about than him."  
  
Pietro leaned in closer to Evan. Evan hadn't freaked out about anything he'd said-- besides Summers-- yet, so maybe those "things" would be the sexy, fun type of things Pietro wanted?  
  
"So what sort of 'things' did you have in mind?"  
  
Evan got on his knees and moved toward Pietro. His right hand supported his body weight while he leaned forward, resting his left hand on Pietro's back and pulling Pietro closer. Pietro breathed in the air Evan breathed out. The rational part of his brain said he should find such a thing bizarre at the very least, but he couldn't think straight with Evan so close.  
  
Heh. Think straight.  
  
Evan closed that final distance between them, pressing his lips against Pietro's. Pietro closed his eyes, pressing back, and all he could feel was suppleness and warmth where Evan was kissing him. He dimly heard the soft, wet noises they made but was too caught up to recognize them for what they were. Pietro reached up and splayed his hands across Evan's back before laying down, pulling Evan along with him. Evan barely had time to remove his own hand from Pietro's back before it would have been trapped.  
  
Evan released Pietro's mouth, and Pietro opened his eyes. Evan's were such a rich brown color from mere inches away.  
  
"*That's* the sort of thing I had in mind," Evan said. He gave a quirky smile. "Any objections?"  
  
"Mmm, no."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Pietro saw the girl and child from when he'd first entered the park leave. Good; now he and Evan truly had the park to themselves. Pietro untucked Evan's shirt while peppering the blond's face with quick kisses. Evan responded eagerly and settled his hands around Pietro's waist.  
  
Evan made a quick move, flipping him and Pietro so that he was on the bottom and Pietro was on top. Evan started tugging at Pietro's shirt, and Pietro had just enough sense left not to lay down on Evan. Made undressing difficult. Evan slipped Pietro's shirt up enough so that his questing fingers easily slid underneath and kneaded Pietro's pecs, but that was as far as the shirt would allow without ruining it.  
  
Evan felt *so* good, strong and right and perfect, but Pietro was greedy. He wanted more-- exposed skin to touch and explore. Taking less time than it would for Evan to begin thinking about protesting the separation, Pietro sat back on his heels and finished removing the tight shirt, tossing it on the ground beside them. He went immediately back to kissing Evan, shifting his attention from Evan's mouth to the pulse point at Evan's throat.  
  
He could feel the blood pumping beneath Evan's skin; it beat a fast, staccato rhythm against his tongue.  
  
Once more, Evan repositioned them both so that he was on top. He made fast work of his shirt before-- finally-- settling on top of Pietro. The hot flush from Evan's skin complemented the heat spreading through Pietro's own body while contrasting with the cool grass against his back. Evan sucked on his collarbone, and Pietro gripped Evan's shoulder blades with fingernails digging into dark skin.  
  
Evan worked his way along the bone, headed toward the hollow at Pietro's throat-- too slowly for Pietro's tastes. Tooslowtooslowtooslow! But Pietro couldn't do anything more than arch up helplessly against Evan's onslaught. Evan ran his hands up and down Pietro's arms. Sparks of electricity sizzled across his nerve endings, spreading the pleasure of Evan throughout his body before finally settling in place just below his belt.  
  
Just when Pietro thought he'd have to do something or be rendered permanently immobile by the sensations he was feeling, Evan stopped.  
  
"We should get back to school, you know."  
  
*Now*? When things were just getting fun? Evan couldn't be serious. He was the worst fucking tease that had ever lived if he left Pietro out here alone.  
  
Evan licked and soothed a sensitive spot on Pietro's skin-- it'd probably be a bruise by tomorrow-- but the action pushed Pietro's angry thoughts aside. Maybe Evan had decided to stay here, with him, and forget about the morons using the computer lab. Evan lifted his head up and gazed at Pietro.  
  
"I need your help to get back; it's too far for me to walk."  
  
Damn. There went the hope of Evan leaving well enough alone. Pietro moved a hand from Evan's shoulder blade to thread his fingers through Evan's hair. Ooh, it was as fluffy as it looked. Pietro pushed Evan's head back down so that it rested in the crook of Pietro's neck. He wasn't going to just *let* Evan abandon him without resistance.  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" Pietro demanded. "What if I want to stay here and make out with you?"  
  
"Think of it as a challenge." Evan drew out the last word so that it hissed across Pietro's skin. "How long can you wait? I bet I could wait until after five o'clock."  
  
He would pick someone who knew just how to motivate him, Pietro mused.  
  
Evan used his hands to get leverage and sit up. He grabbed the two discarded shirts and began pulling on his own; the other he tossed to Pietro. Pietro snatched it out of the air and, seeing as how Evan was currently straddling him, scooted backwards. It wouldn't do to knock Evan over in order to sit up.  
  
"If I've got grass stains on my butt because of you, you're paying, Evan." Disrupted nookie made him grumpy.  
  
Evan laughed knowingly. "Sounds fair."  
  
Evan stood and offered his hand to Pietro. Pietro glared crossly at Evan for a few seconds before accepting the help. After all, he could use Evan's time at the desk to make the blond regret having ever challenged him.  
  
~End Ch. 5~ 


	6. An Epilogue

Title: Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket  
  
Notes: Thank you to everyone who made it this far. Here is a little extra lagniappe for your dedication.  
  
Feedback: I put time and effort into making this something *I* like, so what makes this a hit or miss for other people is something I'm very much interested in. I'll accept anything, even if you hate it. ::grin:: But I'm hoping you don't hate it.  
  
~Love-- The Kind You Clean Up With a Mop and Bucket~ ~Chapter 6: An Epilogue~  
  
Pietro smirked as he scooped Evan up into his arms. Pietro helpfully-- if one expanded the definition of helpful to include the exploitation of advantageous situations-- squeezed Evan's butt while Evan got his and Pietro's backpacks situated on his abdomen.  
  
"Ready?" Pietro asked.  
  
Evan reached up to plant a kiss on Pietro's jawline. "Yep. Thanks."  
  
Pietro could feel his skin flushing and took off before Evan could notice. By the time they reached the school, any remaining redness could easily be blamed on the wind. Pietro put Evan down while they were still far enough away to avoid being seen by the hordes of teenagers streaming out the front doors of Bayville High. They walked in together, Evan keeping a slightly faster pace than normal-- one more suited to Pietro's long strides.  
  
Hm. That was considerate of Evan. Scott had always taken his sweet time any time he was accompanying Pietro somewhere.  
  
Inside the help room, things proceeded much the same way as they had on Friday. Evan ran around ignoring Pietro and preparing; Pietro grabbed a chair and sat. He positioned it so he'd be in Evan's direct line of sight when the blond finally settled. Pietro smirked. Time to make Evan pay.  
  
"Sorry about having to ignore you, man. But this is the only thing keeping me from an F, and I don't want the teacher to have any reason not to give me credit," Evan said as he took his seat.  
  
"No problem." Pietro held Evan's gaze with a steady glare. "Just don't do it when you get done here."  
  
"But if we go to your house after, Scott'll probably be there. And he is awfully cute, you know. Maybe by the time we get out of here, I'll want to leave for him." Evan grinned rakishly, signaling to Pietro that he was teasing.  
  
"I don't have to worry about that."  
  
Evan snickered. "And why's that? Because Lance'll kill me?"  
  
"Pssht, no. Because once you've had me--" Pietro struck a pose to emphasize his beauty, not that he was ever anything less than drop-dead gorgeous. "--everything else is substandard."  
  
Evan laughed heartily. Pietro didn't know whether to be pleased that he'd made his boyfriend laugh or annoyed that Evan was laughing at him. In the end, he decided to drop that line of thought and go on to other things.  
  
Pietro tugged at his shirt collar, pulling it down enough to see his collarbone. Yep, he was right. Evan had left marks. He began poking at one of the bruises. It didn't really hurt, especially when one took into consideration the beatings that the Brotherhood always got from battles with the X-Men. Pietro looked up when he heard Evan gulp.  
  
By the look on Evan's face, Pietro could guess what the blond was thinking. Something along the lines of how *he* had left those marks on Pietro, claiming the pale teen as his in some sort of way. And he'd be thinking about how, exactly, he'd gone about claiming Pietro, getting excited at the remembrances. Hell, Pietro himself was more than a little excited right then.  
  
"You know," Evan said, "very, very few people actually come in here. So we could probably do some... stuff without having to worry about being caught."  
  
Pietro liked the way Evan thought. He stood up and sat back down on the desktop, swiveling to face Evan and spreading his legs to give Evan a good view.  
  
"And, um." Evan squirmed, hands reaching out to settle on Pietro's thighs. Evan didn't even seem to notice his actions; all his attention was focused in-between the previously mentioned thighs.  
  
Evan squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his head up. Only then did he open his eyes; he was now looking into Pietro's face.  
  
"We can't remove any clothes just in case someone does come in."  
  
Pietro slid off the desk and half-sat, half-straddled Evan's lap. He leaned in close so that his mouth was right next to Evan's ear.  
  
"You do know how I love a challenge," he purred.  
  
~The End~  
  
Additional Notes: If you made it this far, thank you first of all. Second of all, I'm going to assume that you liked this story because you kept reading rather than going on to something else. Third of all, I'd like to point out that if you liked one of my stories, there's a chance you might like a different story of mine as well. (I'm just pointing this out; what you do is completely your choice, and I will not fault you for it. Because I'm really not as creepy and desperate as this paragraph sounds.) 


End file.
